1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic, pivotal frame structure for loading, unloading and transporting a personal water craft in the bed of a pick-up truck or onto a variety of transporting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since personal water crafts are most often operated by a single user and due to the fast growing popularity of the sport a demand has been created for an apparatus which will easily allow a personal watercraft to be loaded and unloaded from a vehicle by a single person.
Although other inventions, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,910 to Ball, have addressed this problem these devices have not met with great commercial success. The Ball patent for example does not allow the tailgate of the pick up truck to close in order to enclose the personal water craft and apparatus within the bed. Containing the craft and apparatus within the bed provides security that the craft will not be lost during transport. Further, the Ball patent fails to teach a telescoping ramp, nor a ramp which pivots when loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,800 to Robinson teaches a ramp for loading a boat which telescopes, however, the ramp does not pivot, nor is it self contained within the bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,423 to Miron shows a pick-up mounted ramp which can pivot, but does not include telescoping ramp sections. Further this device interferes with the tailgate of the truck during operation.